Catastrophe
by Septaaa
Summary: Hidup mereka ironi, realitas dangkal penghambat kebahagiaan. Karena yang satu skeptis dan sisanya pendusta. "Psikiater Oh..." napas itu terengah, dengan sorot meretas kobar, masih segar luka yang tergambar. "Namaku Kim Jongin, tolong sembuhkan aku." Jari-jari itu mengepal getar, "Aku pengidap mythomania." A Hunkai fic warn inside pls dldr!


**Catastrophe.**

Sehun/kai | psychology, mature, hurt/comfort, study characther(?) | **M** for language | oneshoot

 **Presented by Septaaa**

I do own nothing but story and ideas!

 **Warning:** Non-betaed, phrase everywhere, probably typo, psychologic themes, and dude, **don't like don't read neither review!**

.

 _ **Mini note:** A reward for anonycute3_

 _._

 **Monolog:** Pertemuan antara dua personalitas sama halnya seperti kontradiksi dua hakikat. Jika mereka saling memberi reaksi, maka mereka bertransformasi.

* * *

Begitu ia terjaga, dingin menggerogot menyengat pagi. Aktifitas—yang lagi-lagi termenung di balkon tak lagi terelakkan. kepul asap kopi menemani, tendensi memori yang memaksa ingat bertahun-tahun lalu berkilas balik. Aroma nostalgia embun menepik begitu keras—menghantar toleh pada refleksi kaca masa lalu. Kini sosoknya menyedihkan, mata yang menyorot kelam nelangsa, wajah tegas yang telah pudar, sudah berapa lama? Ia menolak untuk mengingat—tapi perasaan dihantui selalu menghebat.

Dulu sekali—ia menyesap kopinya perlahan dengan sorot menengadah jauh pada sang _azure_ —dia _pernah_ merasakan cinta.

* * *

 **i**

Sunyi malam merasuk kalbu, yang menghantar ingat akan temu pertama waktu itu. Saat tapak kaki melebur banyu, hujan membasuh tubuh kebas itu, bercampur dengan lara yang menganga, mencelos, memunculkan berbagai macam probablitas yang bertajuk ironi.

"Psikiater Oh..." napas itu terengah, dengan sorot meretas kobar, masih segar luka yang tergambar. "Namaku Kim Jongin, tolong sembuhkan aku." Jari-jari itu mengepal getar, "Aku pengidap _mythomania_."

Ia menerima tawar karena suatu keharusan, tidak pernah terpikir bahwa sirat-sirat akan menghantarnya pada misogami, dengan dahaga mendominasi, bertalu-talu mendamba sosok itu. Ada pula gebar libido ketika kulit bertemu. Tidak terungkap inginnya yang menggerogoti. Menolak dusta yang selalu diucap, lalu memutus untuk tidak menjanji.

"Lima bulan sudah..." Jarinya bermain di wajah kamal pada sosok yang berbaring di sandingnya. "Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," jeda ia gunakan untuk mengusap. "Apa kau sudah sembuh benar?"

Mata itu masih terkatup, napas terengah lelah. Memeluk, sedang kuku-kuku itu masih menancap di punggungnya, menggurat luka alih-alih menjawab birahi saat klimaks mereka. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh itu, selalu terbesit simpatik pada jiwa yang selama ini hidup dengan dusta. Hubungan yang seharusnya sederhana menjadi begitu rumit karena norma. Ia mungkin berdosa karena hanya mendamba tanpa menjanji. Tak ada jalinan kasih pasti, semuanya ilusi—karena yang bicara cinta nyatanya memunafikkan diri.

* * *

Begitulah awalnya, awal tragedi sengit yang menoda riwayatnya. Dambaan terlarang pada makhluk Tuhan yang berkelamin sama dengannya.

Awal yang membimbingnya pada agonia. Manis yang menyesakkan, benci dan damba beriringan. Entah sudah berapa lama, jika bukan karena temu ketidakinginan mungkin ia sudah memiliki keturunan. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak memiliki alasan hidup kecuali untuk melebur dosa. Dengan teman nikotin, kopi, serta hidup yang pahit—ia telan, ia teguk, sampai setua ini.

* * *

 **ii**

Pupilnya tertambat di jendela, terbalut halimun mencipta gesah. Birahi menggebu setiap kali mereka bertemu. Cerita-cerita hebatnya yang terlontar seolah hanya basa-basi semata, karena eksistensinya memang tidak ada.

Napas berpadu, menoreh luka baru. Pernah ada lelah, betapa pun ia berusaha melontar gema hati, namun yang terucap selalu berbeda. Mungkin hanya dia yang mengerti, tidak—dia hanya menerima pada hidupnya yang dipalung dusta. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Sekali pun ia berceloteh romansa, dia tidak akan percaya.

"Aku tahu, Jongin." Yang menjadi balasannya. Sudah terduga adalah kelanjutannya, tapi ia memilih diam. Ruang persegi putih hanya menimbulkan sesak di dada, sama sekali tidak membantu. Karena yang ia kenal adalah abu-abu.

Kata ingin terus bersama memang tidak terucap, tidak pula ia minta, cukup tahu diri bahwa dengan ada di sampingnya adalah berharga. Satu yang ia tahu, satu yang ia kepal, satu yang membuatnya bertahan, satu yang tidak ternoda dusta, ialah ada. Katakanlah bahwa ia boleh berharap, ia ingin setapak jalan baru menghapus gemuk-gemuk yang menyelimuti jiwa. agar ia bisa menggembor pada dunia bahwa ia juga pernah merasa, didamba. Dengan sedikit pemanis bumbu buatan akan ia ceritakan, bahwa dirinya juga pernah, bercinta.

* * *

Saat itu ia begitu yakin, bahwa ia hanya mendamba—tidak terbesit untuk menjalin kasih karena sejatinya ia hanyalah pengecut yang hanya menerima fakta

—bahwa setiap kata yang terlontar dari sosok tersebut adalah dusta.

Ia seorang psikiater waktu itu, tidak sulit baginya untuk menebak tingkah tanduk seseorang. Ia yang begitu pemikir, dan penuh kehati-hatian—sempat ragu sejak malam sebelum _tragedi_ itu terjadi.

* * *

 **iii**

"Ku pikir, aku sudah sembuh." Ucapnya di malam itu tiba-tiba, "Aku sudah bisa mengungkap isi hatiku," telapak tangannya menggapai bahu kokoh di depannya. "Setidaknya denganmu. Aku—"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku mendambamu."

Ia mengangguk begitu ucapannya tepotong, kali ini mengesah. "Tapi aku mencintaimu." meringis perih, "...sayangnya kita tidak terikat."

Raut banal itu membalas. "Aku memang tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa, Jongin."

"Kau benar, Sehun." Ujarnya pahit, sekali pun yang dirasa sudah benar, sekali pun letup-letup asmara telah hadir bermain di perutnya, ia hanya bisa menerima janji yang tidak pernah tersurat untuk tidak menjanji.

Lalu genggaman mereka semakin menguat, sela-sela jari tertaut pun rasa mereka mencuat menyayat. Karena yang satu telah terjaga. "Tapi jangan lepaskan aku."

"Aku berusaha, Jongin."

"Jika begitu, aku sudah bahagia." Mereka kembali menyatu, pada kelam malam yang melebur hara. Pada radiasi gelap melata. Pada cinta, yang sebenarnya— _memang_ ada.

* * *

Kopi yang ia teguk semakin pahit, nikotin yang ia hisap menyesak, ia tidak mampu—tidak ingin mengingat setelahnya, karena itu merupakan fatalnya.

Katastrofe, yang ia sebut. Karena cinta datang, karena ia menolak, karena memang otaknya seolah sudah didesain bukan untuk memikirkan hal melankolis serumit kasih. Karena ia tak ingin—tak mampu mencintai, sendirian. Karena yang ia tahu sosok yang ia damba masih—melontar dusta.

Karena ia begitu pengecut, karena ia hipokrit, karena ia rencah, dan karena ia—menyesal.

* * *

 **iv.**

Ia gamang, tubuhnya bergetar, apa yang tidak ingin ia dengar terdengar. Ia takut akan rasa takut yang akhirnya muncul. Tenahak sudah dirinya, lumpuh sudah raganya, hilang sudah jiwanya. Orang yang selama ini ia cinta—yang sudah menyembuhkannya, yang ia beri kepercayaan penuhnya—tanpa belas kasih menyayat hatinya, memporak-porandakan rasanya, tak cukup sudah dia pula yang menendas hidupnya.

"Apa hanya sebegini, Sehun?" bibirnya bergetar, kristal-kristal merembes keluar. Berlutut ia menengadah pandang, meminta belas kasihan. "Akan ucapanmu yang _konon_ akan berusaha untuk tidak melepaskanku?!"

"Itu hanya kalimat semata, Jongin. Aku tidak berjanji."

Ah—benar, bagaimana ia lupa akan hal itu. Dari awal hubungan mereka memang khayal, menjanji untuk tidak ada janji. Jika sudah begini, ia yang terlanjur jatuh harus bagaimana? Yang menerima sudah tidak mau menerima. Percuma, percuma sudah. Hidupnya menyedihkan, tak ada yang percaya padanya hanya karena ia yang—katanya—suka berdusta. Tidak ada yang menerimanya lagi untuk ia berdiri di setapak bumi ini.

"Apa kau percaya akan kehidupan setelah mati, Oh Sehun?" —ia menahan isak, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berdiri, menantang memberikan seulas senyum tersirat luka.

Sosok di hadapannya masih mempertahankan ketegasannya, meski begitu ia dapat melihat sorot mata yang mengeras, menatap tidak percaya, "Jangan bilang—" Ia memotong ucap tersebut dengan kecup lembut, sebelum semuanya berakhir, ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun, karena kata itu sendiri sudah semanis ucapan selamat tinggal.

* * *

.

 _Sedahsyat apa cinta mereka? Sampai-sampai asa putus tak bernyawa, saling menyakiti sedemikian rupa, memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertahan atas dasar janji yang khayal._

.

* * *

Sehun kembali menatap _azure_ , mendongak, kopi yang menemaninya pagi ini sudah habis, habis pula kisah kilas baliknya. Senyum remeh menghias di sudut bibirnya, mencemooh diri, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang ini. Penyesalan terbesar sepanjang riwayat hidupnya. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, menyiksa diri hanya untuk menikmati sakit, sesakit apa yang dirasa Jongin padanya, walau tahu tak sebanding sakitnya—maka ia menolak mati sia-sia, dan menerima untuk dihantui sepanjang hidupnya.

—Musim gugur kembali datang, ingatkan ia untuk membersihkan makam Jongin setiap petang.

.

 **Epilog:** Hubungan mereka disebut anomali, realitas dangkal liabilitas kebahagiaan. Salah satu skeptis sisanya pendusta.

.

 **END**

.

 ***** Mythomania: Orang yang suka berbohong untuk mendapat pengakuan, kebanyakan dari mereka kadang tidak sadar kalau mereka pendusta, mereka menolak kebenaran. Bahkan seorang psikolog bilang "hindari dan jauhi orang yang mengidap mythomania"

 ***** Skeptis: Orang yang penuh kehati-hatian, logis, dan tidak mudah percaya.

* * *

 **Septa's note:** soal psikolog dan pasien itu terinspirasi dari ten count manga orz orz (peluk jongin) tadinya pengen point of view-nya dari Sehun semua, tapi sepertinya kurang greget kalau Jongin p.o.v gk ada.

 **Well thanks then, review are appreciated...**


End file.
